Daisy Chain
by Bellebelle3
Summary: Suikotsu has a odd new hobby, as Renkotsu discovers one day....Oneshot. Please RR.


Summary: Suikotsu has a interesting hobby, as Renkotsu discovers one day...Oneshot. Please R/R..

Disclaimer: I never did, or will ever, own Inuyasha.

I love the Band of Seven, and Plot Bunnies are nabbing me thick and fast, including this slightly jacked up oneshot.

Daisy Chains:

A squelching of splatted blood along with the terrified cries of hapless villagers filled the air. Renkotsu turned a bored eye to the small village on the hilltop which had just met its long, painful doom. It seemed that Suikotsu had done it again.

Bankotsu sighed as he lifted his sake to his lips, before settling down to polish his beloved Banryu.

"Next time, can he just ask if they have any spare milk instead of slaughtering them all in cold blood?"

Jakotsu for once, was silent. The clawed member had promised that he would bring him back some cuties if Jakotsu allowed him first pick of the hot springs. He smirked softly to himself as he laid back, detaching himself into some warped, disturbed day dream which involved an innocent villager and a series of extra long whips. Oh, and cream of course.

"Yeah," he whispered aloud to himself, just loud enough for Bankotsu to hear, and to cause Renkotsu's left eye to twitch in a rapid motion. "Loads of whipped cream...with strawberries...mustn't forget the handcuffs..."

He blinked in surprise as Renkotsu shot him a look that could even make Kyoukotsu mess himself.

"What?"

Bankotsu just smirked in a knowing fashion as he added the finishing touches to his halberd.

Later, Renkotsu made himself walk up to the small village. Anything was better on God's earth then listening to the somewhat hyper member of the Band of Seven drone on about what he was planning on inflicting onto the poor sods that were going to be dragged down the hill, and into the awaiting arms of Jakotsu.

Shrugging off a mental shudder, the fire breather gave a sigh of relief as he recognized the battered, tattered clothing and the blood stained armor of his companion. However, the killer seemed to be rather contented with something, with his back to Renkotsu, his head bent, his claws discarded as he worked on something with his hands.

Casually, Renkotsu looked over his friends shoulder in mild interest, before his snake like eyes widened in silent disbelief and in some ways, absolute horror. The same hands, that had taken the lives of thousands, were now daintily linking the fragile stems of daises into a sweet little chain.

A. Sweet. Little. Chain.

Suikotsu suddenly became aware of his friends presence. His heart banging in his chest, the killer/doctor/sadist/serial daisy chain maker spun around only to meet Renkotsu face to face, who was looking at the daises, then at Suikotsu, the daises, then Suikotsu, the daises, then Suikotsu...

Five minutes later, after Renkotsu had got over his screaming fit, and Suikotsu had stopped resembling a tomato, the fire breather decided maybe it was time to talk to Suikotsu about his little "problem."

"How long has this been happening?" whispered Renkotsu in his most serious, psychiatrist like voice. He didn't quite hear what happened next seeing as the killer had embraced the shocked ex monk, sobbing about the evilness of daises, how they resembled children in their delicate form, how he could take the lives of many but couldn't even rip up a flower. Renkotsu patted the man on the back awkwardly, not knowing quite how to react.

Later, two young men made their way back down to the fortress where the Band of Seven were currently residing. They had both came to a quiet agreement not to mention what had happened on the hill: it had been a somewhat tender moment, and none of them wanted to hear Jakotsu's smug grimaces that he knew that they had been "converted onto his side."

Suikotsu smacked his head as a sudden thought occurred to him. Renkotsu stopped walking and looked at him oddly.

"What?"

"I forgot about Jakotsu's young men," groaned the clawed killer. "there goes my turn in the hot spring." Renkotsu rolled his eyes as he took on ahead. Suikotsu smirked as another thought, but more evil and twisted this time, came to him.

"Heh...no matter. He could always use you as a substitute, hey Renkotsu?"

A large, loaded cannon was suddenly thrust into Suikotsu's face along with Renkotsu's murderous expression.

"Eh...forget I said anything."

BB3: Yay! Another Inuyasha ficcie completed! I really love writing Renkotsu's character. I know he is not very well liked but he is fun to torment. This was a Suikotsu/Renkotsu friendship fic, with the tiny hint of shouen ai...but its almost non existent. I would love to do a oneshot on this pairing...Reviews are loved!

Cat: Hmmm...cannot think of anything witty, clever or even remotely funny...


End file.
